


Kirby Watching Himself

by JustAFanOfThis



Series: Shows Watching Themselves [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Deal With It, I love Tiff being a mom to Kirby, I use english cast, watching their own show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFanOfThis/pseuds/JustAFanOfThis
Summary: I take the Kirby cast from Kirby: Right Back At Ya (Hoshi no Kabii) and have them watch their show. That's about it.
Series: Shows Watching Themselves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kirby Watching Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if anyone is writing Kirby:RBaY fanfics, can you write more interaction between Tiff and Kirby because I live for it.

Appearing in a place she didn’t know was definitely not on her list of things to do today.

She didn’t expect complete normalcy after Kirby defeated Nightmare, but she didn’t think that being teleported to a random room was on the list of “To be Expected”.

Then she noticed that she wasn’t alone.

“Hey Tiff.”

“Wh- How do you know my name?”

The girl (Tiff thought it was a girl, but she couldn't tell. This creature clearly wasn’t a cappy.) put down the book she was reading (Was that a dragon with butterfly wings?), and looked at her. 

“I’m gonna explain once everyone gets here.” 

“Poyo?” 

Tiff turned around to see Kirby. Was was also looking around, but a lot less wary than Tiff. She looked back at the thing.

“What are you going to do to us?” 

The girl looked up from her book again. Then looked around the room.

“Do you really think this is everyone? At least sit, cuz this is gonna take a bit.”

Tiff reluctantly sat down on the floor. Kirby waddled over and sat next to her.

And promptly fell asleep.

One by one, more of her friends appeared in the room. Tiff got a good look around too. There were washrooms off to the right, and a kitchen (With a sign that had Kirby in a circle with a line through it)and a door labeled “Rooms” on the left. In front of her was a giant screen. Is was off right now, but it reminded her of the stupid TVs hey had at home. Tiff watched as Tuff and Meta Knight appeared. They had really _really_ predictable reactions.

Tiff shook Kirby awake to meet them. He ran up to them and Poyo’ed who knows how many times. The girl put down her book after roughly nine questions from Tuff. She then took out a clipboard (with a paper attached) and tapped it with a pencil. She looked up. “Who else should I add?”

Tiff and Tuff were most likely to ask for their parents, but she was against that. Sir Ebrum and Ladylike can get annoyingly mushy. Tuff’s friends would be a good idea. (Although I dunno how to write them.) Probably Sword and Blade so they wouldn’t panic about Meta disappearing. Kawasaki probably. None of the other couples because mush. Oh, and Fofa. (Split in two of course)

She looked at the four- well. Three. Kirby fell asleep again. Tiff thought for a few moments. 

“Could you add our parents?” 

“Mmm… No. They’ll get too mushy. Really don’t like that.”

Tiff and Tuff looked at eachother.

“... The Mayor?” 

“Oooh! Add my friends!”

“Honey, Iro, and Spikehead are already on the list, and no. I think the mayor’s annoying.

“Uh… Tokkori?”

“ **No.** … Okay I think that’s everyone. For now.”

Da girl was about to open her book when Tiff thought of something.

“What should we call you?” 

“Flare.” 

Flare read all of **three words** before Tuff looked at the cover. 

“Woahhhh! It’s a dragon! With weird wings!” Flare moved the book away from him. 

“My book. My brother would kill me if something happened to it.”

Tiff started petting Kirby (he _purrs_ ) while eyeing Flare wearily, as the others started appearing. 

____________________________________________________________

The chatter died down as Flare got up. 

"Did you know your life is a cartoon show?”

As you could expect, everyone was confused. 

“See, in my _dimension_ , your world is a cartoon. I love it. Which is why you’re all here. We’re going to watch your show.”

Tiff spoke up. Not that we can blame her. Her trust issues are very useful in the village.

“How do we know-”

“WELl. Like it or not, that’s what we’re gonna do. On that big screen over there. Now c’mon. Pick a seat.”

Everything from chairs to bean bags appeared around the floor. 

Kirby decided to wake up.

“Hey, hey Kirby.” 

Kirby looked up and started doing his waddle towards her. Tiff dragged him back. “No Kirby. We don’t know if we can trust her.” 

Flare shrugged.

“Sooo, Kirby. Ya know how cappies do this when they greet each other?” She waved.

Kirby nodded and copied her.

“You know what they say when they do this?” Kirby nodded again. 

“Can you say it?” Kirby tilted his head. Tuff interrupted. 

“You _know_ he can’t tal-” Kirby gave off his signature "Haii~"

Flare laughed. “He’s just so adorable.” 

Everyone got into a seat. Flare plopped herself into a beanbag. Kirby, somehow managed to sit next to her. Tiff sighed and took the one on his other side. “Up first! Episode one. ‘Kirby comes to Dreamland’!” 

The lights darkened as the episode started.

**Author's Note:**

> So you know I have another unfinished work for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, but because I have to work on it with my friend, I got bored. Like, I haven't even started the next chapter yet. Sorry. We'll probably be waiting until second term because school, and I wanted to write my ideas before I forget them.
> 
> Do you guys know what was on the cover of my book? I wanna see if y'all can guess.


End file.
